


Normal

by AutisticWriter



Series: Neurodivergent Doctor [63]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ableism, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Double Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gendervague Seventh Doctor, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ace wants to learn about the Doctor’s past.





	Normal

“Why did you leave Gallifrey, Professor?” Ace asks one evening, when she and the Doctor are sat in the library, drinking hot chocolate.

The Doctor studies her expression, wondering how much of the story they should tell her.

“Well, it’s rather simple, when you think about it,” they say, sipping their hot chocolate. “I hated my life there, so I wanted to leave. So I borrowed a TARDIS—”

“Borrowed?” Ace says, eyebrows raised.

“Fine, I _stole_ a TARDIS,” the Doctor says, correcting themself. “Took Susan with me, and left.”

“Did Susan want to come?” Ace asks.

They nod. “Yes, she did. She loved the planet, but she hated how the people treated people like me. So she wanted to leave with me.”

“People like you,” Ace says. “Do you mean autistic people?”

“Yes, I do. Although they hated anyone who wasn’t neurotypical, not just autistic people. Time Lords are ableist and like to abuse autistic people in the name of making them normal.” The Doctor sighs, wringing their hands together in an attempt to stay calm. “And I couldn’t stay there any longer. So I left.”

Ace smiles sadly. “I’m so sorry, Professor.”

They don’t flinch when she hugs them.


End file.
